


Days of Silence

by Zodiac_Attack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Attack/pseuds/Zodiac_Attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux, recall: You will never forget that day. It was a 2000 black ford truck. You were crossing the street to meet Karkat. He was waiting on the other side. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. The car didn't stop. All you saw was black as a figure collided in to you. Pushed you out of the way. Then all you saw was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people! First of all, I would like to say thank you for picking this story to read and that I hope you like it!

=======> Sollux, recall

 You will never forget that day.  It was a 2000 black ford truck.  You were crossing the street to meet Karkat.  He was waiting on the other side.  It shouldn’t have happened, but it did.  _The car didn’t stop._   All you saw was black as a figure collided in to you.  _Pushed you out of the way._   Then all you saw was red.

“KARKAT!!” You screeched, scrambling to him.  

The man got out of his truck, saying something.  People began to crowd, several on there cell phones.  Time seamed to stop, even without Strider or AA present. Crimson stains on Karkat’s ink shirt, charcoal skin.  Cherry splatters on the truck’s dark hood.  A scarlet pool beneath his body.

“Karkat!”  You grabbed him gently, holding your friend.  “Karkat!  Thtay with me KK, thtay with me!  Why did you have to thave me?  KK!  Don’t die on me, KK!  Don’t you dare leave me! ”

Karkat’s eyes closed, something within you died at the sight.  You don’t remember what happened next.  Minutes ticked by feeling like hours, Karkat’s body was taken away in a stretcher, you followed blindly.  Later, Kanaya told you in your anger and sadness, your psionics nearly destroyed the city block.  You didn’t care.  You still don’t have him back.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Beep.  Beep._

“Hey KK.  How’th it going?”

_Beep.  Beep._

“It’th been a while, hathn’t it?”

_Beep.  Beep._

“I’ve mithed you.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“The doctorth thay that your condithion hath improved.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“We’re jutht waiting for you to wake up.”

_Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  Beep._

“Thometimeth I withh it wath me.  Inthead of you.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“Becauth it’th my fault.” 

_Beep.  Beep._

“And I know that you’d be yelling at me right now, telling me I’m wrong, telling me it’th not my fault.  But if I didn’t athk you to meet me, you wouldn’t be lying here.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“If it wath me you’d thill be living.  Not like me.  I have no life outthide of you.  You’re my everything, KK.  My bethtfriend.  My life.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“I don’t know why it’th taken me this long to figure it out.”

_Beep.  Beep._

“I love you KK.  Tho you have to wake up.  Pleath.  For me.”

_Beep.  Beep.  Beeeeeeeeeeeee-_

“KK? KK!  DOCTOR!!”

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

“Nurse get a defibrillator!  We need some assistance here!”

“Sir?  We’re going to have to ask you to leave-”

“But KK!  He’th going to be alright?  He hath to!”

“Sir, we need more room to work, please wait in the lounge.”

You are Sollux Captor, and you were just shoved out of your best friend’s hospital room.  After telling his unconscious body you love him.  And hearing his heart literally stop.  Your heterochromatic eyes gloss over, threatening tears as you float down the halls to the empty waiting room, unsure of where else to go.  You take a corner seat, away from anyone else who may come into the room.  Your head falls to your hands and you let it all out.  

“Karkat... Karkat... pleath,” you let out between wails. “pleath be okay... pleath thtay alive... pleath KK, don’t leave me.”

You can feel your body beginning to shake and your psionics start to spark around your double horns.  You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before you destroy something.  You glance up to look at the other people waiting, only to find no one else there.  You are all alone, awaiting the doctors update on Karkat.

“Gog... I hope he’th alright.” You whisper.  “I can’t live without him.”

The room is quite.  Unnaturally quite.  And it unnerves you.  This is a hospital, there should be some type of noise, right?  Some sign of life within the black white walls.  The beeping of a heart monitor, signalizing someone is alive-- no.  Stop it.  You halt your train of thought and chose to focus on your breathing, deep, steady, clam, breathing--

“Mr. Captor?”

Your head snaps up, something behind you cracks.  The doctor filches and forces a smile onto his face as he stared into your mustard tearstained face and red-blue eyes.

“Yeth?”  You whisper, desperation covering the anger seeping into your voice.  

“Mmm... ah!  W-we have stabilized you friend, Mr. Vantas.  He’s going to be fine.”

Your psionics stop instantly and it takes all of your will power not to hug the doctor screaming ‘Thank you’ to the skies.  

“Can I see him now?”

“His condition hasn’t improved, but yes, we can permit you to see him.  Like it would stop you if we said no...”

“Thank you.”  You whisper and walk past him, the doctor flinches.  He’s scared of you.  The other hates you.  Ignoring his fear, you start heading down the halls.  

You don’t even read the signs anymore.  It’s been three months; you know the way by heart.  You take the third door to the left and see him laying there, just how you left him.  By looking at him, you finally realize just how fast your heart was beating and how afraid you were that you would lose him.  A nurse slides by you, smiling, as you walk into the room, taking your usual seat next to your best friend.

“Gog, KK, you thcared the thit out of me.”  

The only reply you get is his steady, balanced breathing.

“Don’t do that KK.  Don’t give in.  If anything, wake up.  Wake up, KK.  Pleath.”

You lean forward, laying your head on his heart.

“It’th been three monthth thinth the athident, KK.  And we need you back.  _I_ need you back.”  

You are on the verge of tears as you gently caress his cheek.

“I’m thorry, KK.  I’m thorry that it wath you and not me.  And I’m thorry that I have fallen in love with you.  I don’t care if you’ll wake up and reject me, all I want ith for you to wake up.  Pleath.”

You fall silent then, the only sounds flowing through the room being your choked back sobs and Karkat’s heart monitor, steadily beeping away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t remember falling asleep, but you know you’re dreaming.  You’re not in the hospital anymore, you’re in a house.  _His_ house.  He’s in your arms, you can feel his breath on your chest, you pull him closer.  

‘...Sollux...’

Your eyes jolt open, slowly adjusting to the dark room.  You don’t remember moving, but you’re no longer on Karkat’s chest, but in the soft boxy chair to the far left of the room.  You want to get up and return to his side, but you are so comfortable and besides the few hours you just got, you don’t recall the last time you slept... or ate for that matter.  KK was right.  You really are helpless without him.  

You uncurled from your side and stretched out, throwing your legs over one of the arm rests.  The chair is too small to fit your whole lanky frame nicely, but it was better than not sleeping at all.  You would truly like nothing more than to curl up beside Karkat in his bed, but you don’t think the doctors would like it very much.  If they weren’t so scared of your psionics and bipolar mood swings, you probably would have been thrown out of here a while ago.  You’re lucky that the nurse monitoring Karkat likes you enough to let you stay the nights with him.  

She had jokingly asked once if you were his legal guardian.  You’d lightly laughed at this, especially at how it was more like he was your guardian.  You shift in the chair, a small smile gently painted onto your lips.  Karkat would be yelling at you right now, like he did when he would come over to your hive and find you asleep in your computer chair.

‘CAPTOR!’ He would shout and you’d reply with a sleepy grin.  ‘GET YOUR LISPY ASS UP AND OUT OF THAT FUCKING CHAIR!  You are going to fuck up your back sleeping like that!  You’ll have to walk around with some stupid support shit like some fucking ancient fuckass!’

You would grumble out a complaint at being woken up and the shitty word choice of his comparison, but you would allow him to move you.  A single honey tear rolls down your grey cheek.  You wish that he would do that to you now.  But if he could, he wouldn’t be here and neither would you; therefore, he wouldn’t have to do it.  You sigh, growling at the paradox you’ve created to entertain your mind as you drift to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

=======> Be Karkat, Six Hours Ago.

“Hey KK.  How’th it going?”

Captor?  Sollux?  Did you just hear _Sollux?_

“It’th been a while, hathn’t it?”

What?  You saw each other a day ago...  What’s he talking about?

“I’ve mithed you.”

Why?  Did something happen? _What happened?_

“The doctorth thay that your condithion hath improved.”

_Condition?  Doctors?_ What the fuck is going on? _Where are you?_

“We’re jutht waiting for you to wake up.”

What?  Wake up?  _What’s going on here?_   Were ever the fuck _here_ even is...

“Thometimeth I with it wath me.  Inthead of you.”

You try to move, but your body wont respond.  Your body feels heavy, like an invisible weight was covering your frame.  _His voice sounds so... empty... broken... hollow..._

“Becauth it’th my fault.”

Your head hurts a bit too.

“And I know that you’d be yelling at me right now, telling me I’m wrong, telling me it’th 

not my fault.  But if I didn’t athk you to meet me, you wouldn’t be lying here.”

Scratch that last.  Your head hurts **a lot.**   And lying where?  What the fuck is Sollux talking about?!

“If it wath me you’d thill be living.  Not like me.  I have no life outthide of you.  You’re my everything, KK.  My bethtfriend.  My life.”

Wait.................................what?  Did you die and wake up in a shitty rom-com?

“I don’t know why it’th taken me this long to figure it out.”

Beep.  Beep.

“I love you KK.  Tho you have to wake up.  Pleath.  For me.”

Beeeeeeeeeeeee-  Your heart stops.  Did Sollux just say that he loves you?  Did _Sollux_ just say that he _fucking_ _loves you?_

“KK? KK!  DOCTOR!!”

Your head starts throbbing, yet feeling very light.  The darkness in the recesses of your think pan seemed to be calling.  Sleep.... seamed... so... _inviting_.  Voices become a jumble around you, you slowly drift off...

“CLEAR!”  _Boom._  

Your body lurches, the shock launching you up, the darkness rejecting you, sending you back up to the pale limbo of your mind.

“He’s stable.”  Someone declares.  

“Nurse, can you please get these medications?”  Another voice.

“Yes, right away.”  Gog, now you know how Sollux feels to have the voices of the dead in his head all the time.  So.  Fucking.  Annoying.

You start to turn them out, instead opting to focus on what Sollux had said.  He was so sad, so empty, so desperate. But, He said loves you.  He misses you.  Can’t live with out you.  **_Loves you_**.  _What the fuck happened that made him love you?  Why has it taken so long?_

The murmur in the air becoming clearer:

“Doctor?”

 “Yes, his vitals are stable.  I’ll get his friend.  Hopefully, nothing’s been damaged yet.”  The voice sounded slightly pissed off at the end.  Footsteps echoed away.

“Well I never!”  The nurse said.  “Oh, the nerve of that man!  It’s not like the it’s the poor boy’s fault his emotions get out of hand sometimes.  He has a good heart and cares about you.  Heck, he I don’t think that boy has a life outside you.”   If you could laugh, you would _‘cause isn’t that the truth._   She smooths down something, a blanket you think.  “Good luck, Honey.  See you later.”  Her hands leave your body, heels clicking away. 

The room is silent for a second before someone sits in a creaking chair beside you.  

“Gog, KK, you thcared the thit out of me.”  

_Sollux._   An arm is lightly layed on your chest as Sollux spoke again.

“Don’t do that KK.  Don’t give in.  If anything, wake up.  Wake up, KK.  Pleath.”

His arm is shaking slightly.  A greater pressure is rested on your upper chest.  A shaking mass; hard, yet soft.

“It’th been three monthth thinth the athident, KK.  And I need you back.”  

His voice cracked as you felt his warm hand smoothly pet your face.  You want to move into his touch, to let him know it’s okay, but your body still betrayed your mind.

“I’m thorry, KK.  I’m thorry that it wath you and not me.  An I’m thorry that I have fallen in love with you.  I don’t care if you’ll wake up and reject me, all I want ith for you to wake up.  Pleath.”

Sollux’s voice was barely above a whisper by the time it broke at the last few words.  He fell quite, the only sound coming form him being quite sobs and whimpers.  He shifted up, moving his head so his hair ticked your face.  You want to wake up from whatever you’re in.  You want to come back to him.  You look around yourself, only to see the sleeping grey expanse that is your current mind.  Below you, black.  Death.  Something you knew you didn’t want to fall into again.  Above you, white.  Alive.  Awake.  Sollux.  You push up, pulling, trying to climb out of the pit of your mind.  Sollux was all that mattered now.  

Sometime in your struggle,when someone (a nurse?) comes to check on you, you realize you can’t feel how much time passes.  

“Well isn’t that cute.”  She whispers, lifting Sollux from your body.  “Sorry Hun, but we don’t want either of you to get hurt.”  You want to scream, tell her to let him stay.  You miss his warmth.  You struggle more against the haze of your mind.  You have never wanted anything more than to wake up and be held in Sollux’s arms.  To tell him that you were also flushed for him, and have been for sweeps.  ‘Pleath, wake up.  For me.’  Sollux’s voice echos around your think pan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

=======> Be Sollux, just waking up.

You shift uncomfortably, a bright light shinning dully into your closed, covered mix-matched eyes.  You* blink lazily, turning your face out of the sun.  You blink your eyes open, taking in the tinted blue and red walls.  You take off your glasses, gently rubbing your eyes.  Despite Karkat being in a coma for the past three months, you had only fallen asleep in the hospital a few times.  You either barely made it through your door before passing out on the floor after being dragged home by a friend or would just stay up in case Karkat woke up.  The doctors, nurse staff, and most of your friends begs you to leave the hospital more, and live again.  You’d only smile at them and say ‘KK _ith_ my life.’  Aradia was the first to pick up on your flushed feelings when she came to drag your ass home one night and make you stay.  Kanaya was second.  Terezi was third, and she still wasn’t happy about it.

Speak of the devil...... you can hear that annoying clicking coming closer.  Why the hell does she use that cane?  It’s not like she actually fucking _needs_ it.  You look up to see Terezi walking into the Karkat’s room, her usual insane smile plastered to her face.  She takes in a deep breath, inhaling the sight before her.

“Hehehe.... Good morning Sollux.”  She cackled out.  

You don’t even bother to put on a fake smile when you answer her.  “Morning Terezthi.”  

Unlike you, who spent every waking hour here, Terezi had a normal life, like most of your friends, but it was common for her, Gamzee, and John to check in every week or so.  Kanaya, Aradia, and Feferi stopped by every two to three days, although you were unsure if this was for Karkat or your benefit.

“The room reeks of mustard.... did you sleep here last night?”  

If possible, her smile widens as she walks over to the unconscious troll.  

“Apparently tho.”  _Jellouth?_ You want to add, but bite your spilt tongue.

“No change?”  She half asks.

 “The doctorth thaid he wath improving, but hith heart thtoped tetherday...”

 Terezi’s smile half falters at the news and you know that the moment she’s out of here, everyone will know.  Some will come to make sure he’s okay (John, Kanaya, Jade, Gamzee, and Nepeta).  Some will come out of courtesy or with a friend (Aradia, Tavros, Dave, Rose, Feferi, and Equius).  Some will come asking why he didn’t die (Vriska and Eridan), even though you know they don’t really mean it.  But once they do come, you know that they won’t leave for at least the rest of the day. 

 You sigh, really hungry.  Part of you wants to run down stairs to the café and grab something to eat, but the majority of your bipolar self agreed that there was no way on earth that you would leave Terezi with an unconscious Karkat.  You’d sooner have sloppy make outs with Eridan that leave them alone together.  Okay, maybe you wouldn’t go that far...

 “You reek, darling.  When was the last time you went home?”  She’s still talking to you?

 “Two dayth ago.”  You grimace as she drags her hand over KK’s body.

“Aradia?”

“Kanaya.”

Her smirked widened again.  “Hehehehehehehe.... I swear Sollux.  If it wasn’t for us, you’d be dead by now.  You never take care of yourself.”

_‘Fuck off’_ You mouth.  

She raises her eyebrows, her face questioning what you just ‘said’.  You only smile.

“Well, I have to go.  So many things to do; so many irons in the fire.  I’ll be seeing you later though, dear Sollux.”  She turns, tapping her dragon walking stick in front of her-- as if she actually needed it.  You can hear Terezi’s phone open before she’s even out the door.

You roll your eyes, though you’ve been told many times it doesn’t look like you’re doing anything.  You slowly stand up, stretching as you go.  Huh.  Karkat was right; sleeping in a chair is apparently really bad for your body.  

You slink over to the side of Karkat’s bed, smiling softly.  “Moring, KK.”

You start to gently caress his cheek, then stop.  Frowning slightly, you pull your hand back, remembering that Karkat doesn’t share your feelings.  He didn’t three months ago, and being in a coma hasn’t done anything to change that.  The doctors said that when he wakes up, it will be as if he was only asleep for a few minutes or days.  He wouldn’t feel the passing time.

Your stomach growls, reminding you yet again how you haven’t eaten in two days since Kanaya dragged you home.  A part of you wants to get food, another part wants to stay at Karkat’s side, but the majority of you doesn’t give a flying fuck about what you need.  You’ve forgotten to eat before and it wasn’t that bad.  You think.  You passed out, so you don’t really recall much.  Only waking up to Karkat’s screams about how you were an idiot and needed to take better care of yourself.  A small smile forms on your lips at the memory.  It seems like almost every memory you have of Karkat makes you smile is some strange way. 

“Good Morning Mr. Captor.  Did you sleep well?”  A nurse, Miss Skies (Cookie, as she’s told you to called her), walks in with a new IV for Karkat.  

You like Cookie.  She didn’t care that you, Karkat, or any of your friends are Trolls.  Unlike almost half of the humans you met did.  When you had asked her, she said that she didn’t believe in discrimination based on appearances. ‘It never did anyone a lick of  good in all of history.’ She told you.

“Yeth, I did.  Do I have you to thank for that?”

She smiles sweetly, attaching a new bag to the tube in his arm.  “Yes, that was me, honey.  And you should eat more, I’m no super strong gal, but I could pick you up and fling you to Texas with one arm!”  She chuckles light before checking KK’s head and chest wrappings.

“Thank you.”  You whisper.

“You’re welcome, honey.”  She smiles softly at you before turning to the door, looking down the hall.  “Oh my, word got out already?  Looks like you’ll be having some company today.  I’ll check on you two later, okay?  Bye, Darlings.” 

She leaves and you instantly miss her presence.  Cookie had such a soothing, calming feeling about her.  It made you feel as if everything was going to be alright.  You hear a set of foot steps practically running down the hall.  The steps were light, barley touching the ground, as if the wind was carrying them.  John.  And if he was here, the ever silent ‘ninja-skilled’ Strider would be too.

“Sollux?  Is Karkat okay?”  John’s voice filters into your ears as bright yellow shoes enter the bland room.

“Yeah, of courth.”  You look up.  “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Because all Terezi’s messaged everyone was ‘K4KL3S H4D 4 H34RT 4TT4CK.’”  Dave said emotionless, appearing against the door frame.

That fuckass nooksucking bitch.  She has just made sure that everyone will come to check on him.

“Oh!  Good!  I was so worried!  Terezi didn’t say if he was alive or not!  But it looks like he’s still asleep...”  John’s face slightly faltered from happy to sad as he walked up to Karkat’s side.  “Hey Karkat.  How’s everything?”  John starts talking to your unconscious friend, and you start to tune him out.  

“Hey.”  Dave nods in your direction.  

“Yeth, Thrider?”

He shifts his hair and moves to the table in front of you, pulling out a sandwich, apple, and water bottle from his red sweat shirt pocket, setting them on the table.

“Eat.  You won’t do him any good dying.”  

You stand frozen at the gesture of kindness from the cool-kid.  “Thankth, Thrider.”

You wonder how he knows exactly what you need right now.  “No problem, Captor.”

Dave shrugs, flash-stepping over to John.  “Come on John.  He’s fine.  Well, as fine as one could be in a coma, battling between dipping into the dark, deep pull of death and the sweet, singing, bright push of life- but anyhow, let’s go get him some flowers or something.  My treat.”  Besides one Dave Strider, you don’t know anyone who can talk for that long or that descriptive in one sentence.  Oh wait, Karkat could.  Can.  

John smiled softly.  “Yeah, that’d be nice...  but we have to come back!”

Dave gave the boy a small smirk.  Not smile, smirk.  Striders never smile.  “Of course John.”

John practically glomps his boyfriend, allowing Dave to lead him out of the room.  “Bye Sollux!”  he calls.  “And see you later!”

Well, at least you weren’t completely forgotten.  You give a silent prayer of thanks to Dave for giving you the things you needed right now: silence, ‘alone time’ with KK, and food.  The sandwich is strange, tuna, you think.  But at the moment, you are too hungry to care.  You scarf down the sandwich in record time, along with the apple, but not the core.  For some odd reason, humans didn’t eat the core.  It was a strange waste of food, but you ask no questions; just follow the rules.  

You down the water before depositing it, the core, and the plastic wrap from the sandwich into the trash receptacle next to Karkat’s bed.  You take ‘your’ seat next to Karkat’s bed, gently tracing his symbol on the back of his hand.  So far, only three of the expected fourteen came to check on Karkat.  And with the message Terezi sent, there was no way everyone would not come.

And once they did, they would either stay for a while, leave, then come back or just stay for the rest of the day.  You look at the clock, seeing it’s only 10:06 in the morning.  This was going to be a long day.

“Fuck.”  You whisper.  “Jutht Fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

=======> Be Sollux, later in the day

You sit rubbing your aching head.  You eyes trail up to the clock, sadly only reading 3:46.

“Hehehehehehehehehe!”

“But truly, I believe black and red are more his color.”

“And then when he saves the bunny!”

“And then it will be puuuuuurrfect, Jade!”

“I know!  I love it!  I love him!”

“Yes, I agree.  Red and black do suite him best.”

“Haha, TZ, I know you want a piece of this Strider ass.”

“Yes! Yes! It’s going to be so fun!”

“Hey, how’s my motherfucking moirail, my fine motherfuckers?”

“Hey Gamzee!  Hey Travros!”

“Come join the party!”

“H-hi...”

 You feel like your head is going to explode; or something else if your psionics start acting up again.  You can already feel the sharp twinges and snaps of pain as the red and blue sparks lash agains your hands.

“Are you alright, Sollux?” A soothing voice asks you.

“Yeah, thure, AA.  Only on the verge of blowing thomthing up.  Or more like uthing up all my energy tho I don’t do that.”  Aradia half frowns at you.

“And now he’s in that new movie!”  

“We should totally see it together!”

“So he’s all fucking fine and shit?  That’s a motherfucking miracle.”

“Hehehehehe... you know I want it Dave.  So it’s really a shame that you’ve got Egbert.”

“What can I say Tez?  Something about all that cute derpyness just turns me on.”

“And it will be red, black, and grey themed!”

“And blue and yellow!  That will be the puuurrfect party Nepeta!”

“Yes, I believe so.  You will get the necessary materials?”

“Yes.  And you will get the required supplies and sizes?”

Your psionics crackle again, lightly cutting your hands, honey blood leaking from the wounds.

“Sollux, you need to calm down.  Maybe you should step out for a moment.”

“I wath here first.” You growl, then freeze, realizing how harsh you just sounded.  “Thorry, AA.  I thouldn’t take thith out on you.  Maybe I thould thtep out for a minute...” 

Aradia nods, taking you hand, and gently pulls you up.  The sudden movement immediately rushes to your head, causing you to almost fall back down in pain.  Slowly, she leads you to the door.  You really don’t want to leave Karkat in there with all those fuckasses and insufferable pricks, but you don’t want to blow up something keeping him alive even more...

“Come back in when your ready.”  Aradia smiles gently, closing the door, trapping the rambling noise on the inside.  

It was quite.  Well, as quite as it could get in a hospital.  You think about moving to the waiting room, but decide against it-- and anything that involves movement.  You slide down the wall into a sitting position, placing your head between your knees.  You close your eyes and wonder when they’ll all just go the fuck away.  

You know that they mean well, and you can understand coming to visit KK, but just hanging out to talk about life and the shit they’ve been doing afterward is just crazy.  Did they ever consider that perhaps you were there because you were actually worried for your friend and not just to chat?  There are millions of more appropriate places to meet than the hospital room of a troll in a coma!  Gog!  Your body begin to glow red, blue and purple, then stops.  Being Calm.  Having Self Control.  Both are things that exist.  You try to focus on your breathing instead.  Steady.  Calm.  In..... and Out...

“Wwhy, wwhat’s been wwashed up here?  Hello, Sol.”  

_Oh Gog fucking damn it!_ This is fucking great.  Just what you needed.  A watery asshole.  

“Ugh... what could you pothibly want Eridan?”

“Nothin’ from you, Sol.  Wwhat’s up wwith Kar?  He dead?”

“Eridan!  Be nice!”  A high pitched voice chimes in.  Gog that hurt.

You slowly roll your head up and open your eyes to your ex-girlfriend/matesprit, Feferi and your ex-kismesis.  You gave up on being Ampora’s kismesis a while ago.  There was no love in that relationship.  Just hate through and through.  The guy had too many problems for you, and he only did it to stop FF from being your Matesprit.  Talk about clingy.  As for Feferi, you were still unsure of what happened between you two.  Neither of you called your relationship off, you both just started seeing less and less of each other and more of your other friends.

“Hey FF.  How’ve you been?”  You ask, completely ignoring Eridan.  You don’t need his shit right now.  Then again, if you were to ‘accidentally’ lose control of your psionics...

“I’m doing wonderful!”  She sings out.  “And how are you?”

“Fine until about nine forty-five thith morning.”  

She giggles.  “Sol-lux!  Don’t be so crabby!  What are you doing out here though?  I would have thought that you’d be inside.”

“Too many voitheth.  Wath driving me crathy.”  She nods sympathetically.

“Well, I’m guessing that you being out here means that everything is going swimmingly with Karkat in there.”

“You would be guething right.”  You force your voice to come out calmer than you actually felt.

“Wwell that’s glubbering fin-fucking-tastic!  _Noww_ can wwe leave?”  Eridan crossed his arms in a very pissed off manner.  You wonder what crawled up his ass and died today.

“But Eri-dan! Glub!  EVERYONE’S inside!  I want to-- socialize!”  Feferi was almost jumping with excitement.   

Eridan growled in response.  “Fine.  But I’m leaving.  ‘Sea’ you later.”  He turned, storming off back down the white halls.

“What’th hith problem?”  You sigh, glad he’s gone.  “That wath pretty bitchy even for him.”

Feferi rolled her eyes.  “Someone else turned him down, so his moods hit rock bottom.”  

“Ahh.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go talk to everyone!”  She opens the door to slide inside allowing voices to slip out.

“What do you think Sollux will do when he finds out?”

“Hehe!  Da-ve!  Don’t tease!”

“Hmp.  What does he have-”

“That I don’t?”

“I would worry more about Karkat and how he’ll respond.”

“Dave could be our DJ!  Mixing all his sweet beats!”

“Yes, yes, yes!  This is going to be so fun!”

“So this Motherfucker was all bitch’en and shit...”

“You should consult with more people before you plan such an extravagant event.”

“Yes.  I agree with Miss Aradia, Nepeta.”

“Hey, Fef!”

“Hi Jade!!” 

The door clicks closed again, leaving you confused at the jumble of words.  They hurt your head, but serve as a minor distraction from thinking about Karkat.  Nepeta and Jade are planning an ‘extravagant event’ what ever the fuck that means... and Aradia and Equius were warning against it.  Terezi and Vriska were jealous of Dave and John’s open flirting... again.  They should really get over it and find someone new.  Kanaya and Rose were making something and were unsure of how you and Karkat would respond.  Gamzee was going off on some story to someone, probably Karkat, being the only one in the room not engaged in a conversation.

You growl again, feeling your head ache level up to ‘fucking killer migraine of death’.  Most would always laugh when you would bitch about your migraines, especially the ones who haven’t experienced something this bad.  Karkat was the only one who knew just how bad it was for you, having found out when he came into your respiteblock once on the meteor, only to find you at your weakest, crying and holding your head in pitch black.  He walked right up, sat beside you, and just held you, slowly rubbing around the base of your horns, circles on your forehead.  Gently pressing his cool hands over your closed eyes.  He helped you, made it bearable.  

You wish he could do that now.

Red and Blue start sparking, the pain trapped in your skull tripling.  Half of you wants to scream.  The other half wants to beat your brains out on the side of the wall.  You’re not sure which would be worse.  The lights in the room are blindingly bright, only serving to fuel your aching mind.  The throbbing, pulsing of your brain amplifying every noise, every light.  _These lights are bright.  Why are they so bright?!   Can’t they just go away?  Gog... can someone kill you... please..._

Your psionics snap again, as well as your control.  The hall lights erupt, broken glass being adding to the list things cutting your skin today.  Semi-darkness fills the hallway, not as dark as you would like it to be, the lights from the other hallways and widows shining in.  You silently thank Egbert’s subconscious worrying over Karkat to allow for it to be cloudy and overcast today.  

You slowly lay your head back between your knees, the dimness helping your head slightly.  

“Hehehehehehehe!!!”  Terezi’s murderous cackle breaks through the wall behind you, your body tensing at the sound.

_Oh dear Gog, this is fucking painful._ You feel liquid prickling at your eyes and before you can stop yourself, silent honey tears are spilling over your grey cheeks.  All of it hurts, _everything_ hurts.  The light.  The voices.  The lack of the one voice you wish that you could hear.  The tears become sobs, your breaths coming out in short pants. 

“KK.... why... why won’t you come back?”

=======> Be Karkat, pissed off several hours later

Oh. Dear. Fucking. Gog!  Why wont these stupid nooksuckers just shut the fuck up?!  Do you care how awesome Nic Cage is?  Do you care about what colors look best together on sweat shirts?  Do you give one flying fuck about any of the ramblings that you’ve heard?  NO!  Only one voice do you want to hear.  But that one voice is the only one that’s not present.  _Sollux....Where are you?_

You register Gamzee’s voice closest to you, but you honestly don’t care about what he’s saying.  Well, not until you hear:

“And our bro Sollux is all fuckin’ up in here, never leaving your mother fucking side.  Loyal as always, my fine motherfuckin’ friend!  Hardly left this place in... shoot... Travos?  How long has my motherfuckin’ moirail been in a fuckin’ coma up in here?” 

“Uhhh... Ab-bout, ugh, three months, I think.”

You pause in your mental rant.  Coma?  Three Months?  You’ve been in a fucking hospital for three months?  What on this damn planet could have happened to you that has landed your ass in this shit hole?  And your nooksucker of a best friend hasn’t left your side?  It’s a miracle he’s not fucking dead by now.  You pause to thank whichever of your friends took it upon themselves to look after and keep that fuckass alive while you were out commission.  But he wasn’t leaving your side?  He did say he loved you.  He was caring for you.  And you were stuck in a fucking coma, with no recollection of what the hell happened to put you here!  

What _did_ happen?  It was something... something about... meeting Sollux and then... and then... A car.  There was a car.  And it was coming... coming right at Sollux.  You pushed him out of the way.  You let the car hit you instead...

“KARKAT!!” he screeched, your vision failing. 

The guy had gottten out of his truck, cursing about being sued.  He’d hit you in a cross walk.  “Oh shit, shit, kid please be okay. Fuck!  Someone call 911!”  

“Karkat!”  Thin arms held you.  “Karkat!  Thtay with me KK, thtay with me!  Why did you have to thave me?  KK!  Don’t die on me, KK!  Don’t! ...”

Red.  All you saw was red.  Red stained everything in sight.  Then all you saw was black.  You’ve never hated the color red so much. You don’t remember anything else, up until a day ago.  You think.  It was hard to tell time in a coma.  A day ago?  When Sollux said he loved you.  _He loved you_.  Could he really love you?  After all these years?  Could he finally be returning your feelings?  _Has it really been three months?_

“You are stronger than this, Vantas.”  Someone whispers in your ear.  “You can wake up.  I know you can.  You won’t leave us.  You won’t leave Sollux alone.  Come on.  We’re all waiting.”

“Alright, I think this is enough.” Aradia’s voice cut through the chatter in the room.  “I don’t think this is quite fair to Sollux or Karkat.  If you’re not here to visit Karkat, then I suggest you find another place to chat.”

“Yes, You are one hundred percent completely right, Miss Aradia.  Come on, Nepeta, I will escort you home.”  Zahhak’s voice sounded... slightly intimidated.

“Okay, Equius.  I’ll call you to-meow-ow, Jade!” You could hear, and practically see, the pout in Nepeta’s voice as she answers. 

“By Nep!  Rose, can I get a ride from you and Kanaya?”  

“Of course.  Well, we shall be taking our leave then.  See you all later.”

What the fuck?  How in fucking hell is Aradia getting all of these stupid fuckass wrigglers to leave?!  None of these nubslurpers ever listen to anyone!

“I should go find Eridan and make sure he hasn’t hurt anything.  Bye!”

“Uh, We’ll....we’ll l-leave in a few, A-Aradia.”

“Well, this is bye for now my motherfucking best friend.  Hope to see you fucking awake and shit next time.  Now that’d be a miracle.”  Gamzee’s voice fades away along with metal clanking.

“Come on John, the curtain’s going down on this spot light.”  Strider.  Wow, you remember his voice being more annoying than that.  Maybe the coma is dulling your senses.  Or maybe it was just what he happened to be wasting his breath on saying at that time.

“Okay, Dave.  Bye Terezi!  See you later, Vriska!”  Nope.  No dulling of Egbert’s voice.  Still high, sharp, and annoying as always.

“Bye John.”

“Bye Cool-kid.  Are we still going to-”  

“Yes, Pyrope.  Therefore, we should leave and get this iron in the fire, before Megido kills us with that glare.”

Ah.  That’s how Aradia was doing it.  You’ve never seen her _glaring_ , but the girl could give some pretty creepy looks.  It didn’t help when she came back to life and got that creepy ass smirk either.

“Bye Karkles~! Hehehehehe!”  Terezi says, you listen to her footsteps trail away.

“There.  Sorry about that Karkat.  Hopefully Sollux is done destroying lighting fixtures, calmer, and with out his migraine by now.  I’ll send him in.”  She starts to move then stops again, “Karkat, please don’t make him wait to long.  He needs you.”

She leaves.  You agree with her and that mystery voice.  Sollux needs you, and you need him.  You’ve got to get out of this coma.

=======> Be Sollux, calmer 

Aradia kicks one of the glass pieces around you, then glances down the hall.  “Are you feeling better?” 

“A bit.  I thouldn’t go back in yet though.  Not until everyone leaveth.” You whisper, head still putting you in agony.

“It’s almost seven o’clock, Sollux.  Give me five minutes, Sollux, and that room will be empty.”  She turns and walks back inside the room.  “Alright, I think thats--”

Seconds pass, Neputa and Euquis are the first to leave the room.  Euquis gives you a light nod, Neputa gives you a good-bye pounce, whispering the promise she’ll update her shipping wall. 

Jade, Rose, and Kanaya follow, all saying good-bye to you from a distance after looking at your bloody skin and tear stained face.  

“Mustard Yellow does not look good on grey.”  Jade comments, you half heartedly flip her off.  

“Should I send a nurse by?” Kanaya asks, you shake your head no.  She’ll do it anyway, you’re sure.  

Kanaya and Jade start to walk away, Rose drops a paper by your hand then joins them.  _I left something inside for you.  A small ‘pick me up’, if you will.  Kanaya told me you’d like it.  Take care of it though, it is handmade.  -R.L._   What on Altera-Earth could she be talking about?

Feferi’s next and she gives you a huge hug, promising to message you later.  “And after Karkat’s better, we should hang out!  It’ll be fun!”

Gamzee doesn’t even see you when he exits Karkat’s room, Travos gives you a small nod of acknowledgment.

“Bye Sollux!”  John calls, trying to keep up with Dave’s longer and faster stride.  “See you next time!” 

“See yha, Captor.”  Dave deadpans, “Eat, sleep, and don’t die.  One almost dead troll is all we need.  Don’t make it two, even of you love the number.”

Vriska and Terezi hurry by, mumbling something along the lines of “See you later” and “Sorry”.  

Aradia appeared a minute later, smiling.  “I told you so.”  She extends a hand to you.

You take it, allowing her to pull you up.  She does so with ease.  “You are amazing.  Good Friend.  Betht Moirail.”  You whimper, attempting to give her a smile.  

“I know Sollux, I know.”  Aradia laughs, it is the only part of her that still sounds hollow and empty since her resurrection after the game.  You hated it, the reminder that at one point, she wasn’t fun and lively.  And it was your fault.

Aradia brings you back into Karkat’s room.  You instantly whimper at the lights, to which Aradia promptly turns them off. 

“There,”  She whispers, leading you to the chair you slept in over night.  “Would you like me to stay?”  

You lightly shake your head no, whispering “Thank you AA.”

She kisses you on the head, then leaves.  “By Sollux.  I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?”

Silence, aside from KK’s heart monitor, envelopes you.  You finger the paper in your hand then scan the room.  There is just enough pale light coming through the window on the opposite wall for you to see what Rose had left for you.  You’re heart almost melted.  You crawl (almost literally) to the side table that it’s on, picking it up delicately.  _Kanaya and Rose made this for me?  A... A push Cancer Crab._   

Your vision glosses over, tears spilling down your face.  You aren’t sure whether they’re from happiness at the gift or sadness over your friend.  You fall back into the chair next to KK’s bed, holding the red crab close to your chest.  Somehow you get your phone from your pocket and are able to send a quick ‘Thank you, I love it’ to Rose and Kanaya before you start bawling.  Even you can’t understand what you’re saying.  You pull your legs close to your chest and just cry, your body shaking from the force of your sobs . 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, i’m sorry, don’t cry, Sollux.”  Someone was petting your head, holding you, talking to you.

========> Be Karkat

Silence.  Except for that fucking beeping.  It’s really starting to annoy you.  A lot. 

You hear the door opening again, followed by a pained whimper then the blackness around you darkens.  Wait, the lights affected you?

“There.”  Aradia’s voice “Would you like me to stay?”

“Thank you, AA.”  _Sollux._   Gog, has anything ever sounded so good, so sweet as your lsipy friend’s voice?  You think not.

“Bye Sollux.  I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?”  The door closes.  Silence.  

Light foot steps come near you, then stumble, followed by the sound of a body falling into a chair.  Then Sobbing filled the room.  Sollux was crying.  Again.  Because of you.  

_That is fucking it.  Karkat Fuckass Vantas, you have put your best friend and love of your life into complete hell for three months.  If you don’t wake up or what-the-fuck-ever right now, I promise I will kill you/myself._

Your eyes _open._


	2. Chapter 2

========> Be Sollux  

You snap your head up to the one sight you never would have expected.  Cherry red and yellow eyes slightly covered by uncut, un-styled black hair meet yours, a grey hand in mid stroke of your hair, the other half way wraps around your shoulders.

You can’t believe it.  You almost pass out.  “K...KK?”  A small tired smile forms, he nods his head.  “Oh my god, KK, ith it really you?”

“Yeah,”  His voice was raspy, different from his usual abused shouting voice, it was scratchy, new, unused.  “It’s me, Fuckface.”

That’s all the confirmation you need.  “Oh my Gog, Karkat!!” You shout, leaping the short distance to tackle hug your friend.  

“Ow, shit, Sollux.”  You’re sorry about hurting him, but your moods have swung so high up, you can’t feel anything but happy.  _He’s back!_

“Heh, miss me that much?”  You bury you head into his neck, _he’s actually holding you back!_

“Honey?  Your friend told me you needed a little-- oh my!”  Cookie says, coming through the door carrying medical supplies for your cuts.  Looks like you’ve stained KK with your blood again.  Whoops.  “Well bless my stars, he’s woken up!  Hold on, I’ll get Dr. Grey.”

“Uh, Sollux, mind filling me in a bit?  Like who the fuck was that, and a bit more on what happened?”  You pull back, seeing how confused Karkat looks.  You’re reaction probably wasn’t helping.

“Oh, yeah!  Thorry, it’s jutht,”  you wipe your hand over your newly formed tears, smearing the yellow liquid all over your face.  Lovely.  “I’ve really mithed you KK.  You’ve been in coma for three monthth.”

“Yeah, I’ve got that part.”  He never was very patient.

_Wait, what?_ “How have you ‘got that part’?”  You squeeze the crab plush to your chest.  You probably look really stupid and childish but you could give no less fucks about it.

“I was kinda... uh, I could hear what was going on since yesterday... if I have the time right.”  He blushes.  Karkat Vantas blushes.  What is the world coming to? Wait... _Holy Fuck._ Did he hear you saying you loved him?  Well, you were talking to him, but you really didn’t think he’d _hear_ you.

“That does remind me though,” he roughly smacks you on the arm.   “What the ever loving fuck were you thinking Captor?!  Staying here all the time?  Has your thinkpan completely melted away by your computer?  I was in coma!  You didn’t need to be trying to put yourself into one!   Gog, you are such a pathetic helpless fuckass.” 

You laugh, more like a snicker that you know gets on Karkat’s nerves.  “I don’t know why I mithed you, athhole.”  _You laughed.  That’s the first time in three months you’ve actually sounded... happy._

“And another thing,”  Karkat smacks you in the head this time. Hard.

“Ow, hey!”

“This is not your fucking fault!  I’m here by my own stupid doing.  So, yeah, I’m yelling at you, telling you your wrong.”

“KK-”  Did you say that?  Yeah... yesterday afternoon.  Damn, KK has a good memory... Wait, if he heard that... _Oh gog.  He knows, he heard!_

“No, I won’t hear any of it Captor, so you can shut your face.”

“Right this way, Doctor.”  Cookie opens the door, leading in an elderly doctor carrying a brief case and a medical folder marked “Van. K”.  You’ve split the staff at the hospital into two groups to satisfy your interests of bifurcation: those who hate you, and those who don’t. Dr. Grey belonged to the group that don’t hate you, but he doesn’t like you either.  Karkat’s other doctor, Dr. Hanks, has wanted you out since before you got here.  He’d probably be jumping with joy to know that Karkat’s awake and can leave soon.

“Ah, alright then,”  You move away from Karkat to the chair near the wall.  Cookie comes over to you, starting to clean your cuts and tears while Dr. Grey takes the seat you were just in.  “My name is Doctor Grey, I’ve been one of two doctors who have been treating you for the past three months.  This is nurse Skies.”  Karkat nods.  “We are going to do a few tests, please don’t be alarmed. 

“Honey, shouldn’t you tell your friends?  That he’s woken up?”  Cookie asks, bandaging your hands and arms.  You wonder who has used more bandages here, you or Karkat.

“I’ll let them know tomorrow.  KK detherves a day of peathe before the hath to deal with them.”  _And frankly I don’t want to want to deal with those fucking nookslurpers either._   Wow.  You sound like Karkat.

Speaking of which, “Hey!  I can see just fine, get that fucking light out of my eyes!” There’s the Karkat you know.

“Sorry, it’s just procedure.  Blood Pressure’s normal, visual response normal,”  Dr. Grey snaps his fingers near Karkat’s ears and Grey almost loses his fingers to KK’s claws.

“What the fuck?!”  Karkat pulls back just in time.  

Dr. Grey glances at you.  “That’th normal for Troll reactionth.  Karkat’th been known to be eckthra thenthitive.”

“I’m sorry?”  The doctor appeared even more confused.  Fucking lisp.

“Extra Fucking Sensitive, Wriggler.  Did you learn nothing about trolls?  You can’t surprise us unless you’re asking to loss of limb!”  Karkat rolls his eyes, “How much more of this shit do I have to endure?”

“Um, just a few more.  Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them as best you can, okay?”  Dr. Grey looks like he’s almost in shock.

You smirk.  _This is going to be great._ “Sure, whatever.”  Karkat says.

“We don’t have much to go on so, if you don’t mind Mr. Captor, you’ll be checking his answers.”  

“ _Mr. Captor?_ ” Karkat starts to snicker.

“Thure.”  _Please be fine KK._

“First, state your name.”  Dr. Grey says, clicking a pen.

“Oh sure, give me a fucking hard one first.”  Cookie has to stifle her laughter.  “Karkat Vantas.”

“Thould I have warned him about Karkat’th temper, anger ithueth, and cuthing problemth?”  You whisper to Cookie.

“Uh, okay.  Do you know your birthday?”

Karkat answers in Alternian, throwing in ‘Is this guy for real?’ for your benefit. You smirk and Dr. Grey looks at you helplessly.

“He’th right.  There’th jutht not an eathy way to thay our birthdayth in Englith.  And you thould mark that he thtill knowth Alternian too.”  You slip in ‘The other doctor is worse.  Just wait until you meet him.’ to Karkat.

“I’m sorry doctor,” Cookie was almost in hysterics.  “I’ll go get the janitor to clean up the hallways and lights now.”

You shoot Cookie an apologetic look.

“Ummm, okay Karkat, what’s his name?”  Grey points to you.

“Sollux ‘Insufferable Prick’ Captor.  or Tholluckth Captor.”  You stick your tongue out at him. 

The rest of the questions go pretty much the same way, the only difference being in how much Karkat cusses or if he stays in English or not.  You’re positive that Doctor Grey has never heard such a colorful vocabulary.

Dr. Grey wipes his forehead. “Now, um, Karkat,”  He picks up the briefcase and opens it, revealing several different shaped objects and matching holes.  “This is a type of test to check some possible mental conditions.  I would like you to match each shape to the appropriate hole while I time how quickly you can do it.  Okay?”

“Whatever.”  Karkat takes the box, closes it, then shakes it.  When he opens it, every shape has fallen into their corresponding places.  “Done.  Any more ‘tests’ you want me to do?”

“N-no, not right now.  We will have some more later, though.”  Grey leaves in a haze, obviously not expecting anything Karkat did.  You wonder if the man has vasular-pump problems.

“Nithe Trick, KK.  Were did you get it from?”  You say, returning to ‘your’ seat, making sure to take the crab with you.  You are never going to let this thing go.  Ever.

“An old human TV show Egbert had me watch once.  It was pretty good.”  Karkat rolls on to his side, facing you.  “Shit Captor, you look like death.”

“Thankth KK, it’th a new look I’m going for.  Like it?”  You really want to lay down next to him, or at least rest your head on his chest.

Karkat rolls his eyes, then his face becomes serious.  “I have a lot of questions to ask you, Sollux.  But three stand out the most, so i’ll ask those first.”  You nod showing him your listening.  “One, why the fuck did you not take care of yourself while I wasn’t ‘here’ and don’t say you didn’t because I know you and Aradia, Kanaya and Rose were talking about it this... today.”

You had no answer.  ‘Because you’re my life’ was chessy and ‘because I love you’ would get you killed and/or a broken friendship.  “Uh, I path.”  

“You can’t pass on the questions fuckass!”  Karkat rolled his eyes again.  

“I gueth I jutht... forgot.  I didn’t have you to keep me in check, or to yell at me, or to talk to me... I didn’t have my betht friend, KK”

“You have other friends _and_ a moirail, Captor.  It’s Aradia’s job to keep you in line.”  His eyes double in size.  “Holy fuck, Gamzee.  Please tell me he didn’t lose his shit in those three months.”  Karkat looks terrified, but whether it’s over failing moirail duties or murderous psycho clowns, you don’t know.

“Gamzthee wath fine with Travoth to keep him occupied.  Ath for AA, it’th not like thhe didn’t try.  Thhe jutht wathn’t you.”  Oh my Gog, did you really just say that?

His eyes grow sad, so you guess you answered right.  “Sorry, Sollux.”  You try to tell him it isn’t his fault, but Karkat continues with his questions.  “Second, why on fucking Alter-Earth did you even let those stupid annoying nubslirping wrigglers into my room?  I’ve only been semi-awake for a day, and they almost made me want to die!”

“Eheh, thorry KK, didn’t really have much of a choithe.”  You really want to grab his hand, touch his face, something to sooth the growing need in your heart.  You squeeze the crab instead.  “If it helps, they didn’t come by often. John, Terezthi, Gamzthee, and Nepeta came about onthe a week.  Everyone elthe either came with them or when thomething happened.  Kanaya and AA were more often then that, but I think that wath more for me.”  You sigh.

“I can understand why you mauled the lights.” Karkat gives you a look, one that you’re not sure what it means.

“That wath an ackthident!” You say defensively. “I was jutht--”

“Moody, depressed, alone, hurt, down, in a migraine, and off your medication, I’m guessing.”  Oh.  That look. The ‘Sollux Captor, you are once again a stupid idiot who can’t keep him self in check’ look.  

“Guilty.”  You whisper.

“I know you too well.”  He sighs. “And that brings me to the completely unrelated question number three, Captor.”  Karkat props himself up with his arm and looks into your eyes.  “Umm, Sollux, do you..”  His voice become quite, gentle.  “Do you really love me?”

You freeze, vascular pump stops, think-pan halts. _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fucking Fuckers Fuckbuckets Fuck._

“And don’t lie, I heard you talking...” Karkat looks down. “It helped me come back.”  

_SAY YES!  no, say no!  it will destroy your friendship.  AND BUILD A RELATIONSHIP!  TELL HIM!  no, it’s a bad idea.  THAT’S STUPID you’re stupid TELL HIM no!  THIS IS THE BEST- worst idea ever!  HE’LL RETURN YOUR FEELINGS no, he won’t.  YES HE WILL how do you know? HOW DO YOU? because only an idiot such as your stupid self would pity his best friend.  KK IS AN IDIOT SUCH AS YOURSELF.  nice.  that was really nice.  SHUT UP AND SAY YES. i can’t do both.  FUCKING SAY YES!  are you crazy?!_  

You hate being bipolar.  After a mental debate for a few seconds, you find yourself nodding, “Yeth, KK, I love you.  Pity you.”

He... He’s... smiling.  Karkat “always grumpy, crybaby, frowning” Vantas is smiling.  At you.  _And if it’s not the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen, you don’t know what is._

Then he’s laughing.  “Hahahaha!  Thank gog, Capt- er, Sollux.  What has taken you so long?”  

Now you’re confused. “I- Wha- Ex- Thor- Huh?  What did you thay?”  _Is... Is he hinting at what you think he’s hinting at?  Or are you just so desperate that you’ve started hearing things?_

Karkat’s face turns red, eyes fall to the floor.  “I asked you what took you so long.”  No, you weren’t hearing things.  “I’ve... I’ve pitied you for so long, Sollux, you don’t even know.”  

You can’t breath.  Lungs?  The fuck are those?  Only one thing trails through your mind.  _He pities me, He pities me, Karkat pities me, holy fuck, he-_

“Sollux?  Sollux!”  Your head becomes acquainted with the floor.  

 ========> Be Karkat

_Oh my Gog, Sollux really pities you!  This almost makes up for the fact that you’re wearing a stupid backwards robe and missed three months of your life!  He’s finally returning your feelings!  He-_ He doesn’t look so good.

“Sollux?”  You lean forward, staring at your stunned friend.  Maybe this wasn’t the best time to tell him... “Sollux!”  He collapses. 

You jump up, not even giving on thought to the fact that you really shouldn’t, and fall to Sollux’s side.  You don’t flip out, unlike when you came to his hive once and found him passed out on the floor, nearly dead from lack of... well, everything a normal Troll needs.  Then you REALLY flipped your shit over this boy.  But no, this time he’s clearly breathing.  Out cold, but breathing. 

“Oh, you did not just faint on me, assmuncher.”  He did.  You sigh.  “You know, we wouldn’t have these problems if you would just take some fucking care of yourself for once.”  

You wrap your arms around Sollux, lifting him to your bed.  Either he’s gotten heavier since you last carried him (extremely doubtful-- in fact, so doubtful it’s not really even a real option), or you’ve lost a little strength sleeping for three months.  Still, you lift him with ease, and gently lay him on your bed.  Should you call that nurse...Skies? No, you never needed help in the past so why would you need it now?

You glance down, seeing the object he dropped.  A... crab... plushy.  Sollux was holding a stuffed crab. You know the stitching, just like the bee you have at your hive that Kanaya made for you half a sweep ago.  He fucking missed you that much that Kanaya and Rose took it upon themselves to make this for him.  Wow, you had to get hurt didn’t you?  Had to fuck up your best friend and new love.  Smooth Karkat, smooth.  You pick it up and place it in his arms before crawling in next to him.

You pull Sollux’s bandaged body to yours, whispering “You better wake up soon, Captor, or I swear I’ll set you up on a back-to-back date with Terezi and Ampora.”  You blink, eyes tired.  No!  You’ve been sleeping for three months!  The last thing you want to do is sleep...some mo-... Are these beds infused with supor slime?  Because they are really comfy.  Or maybe it’s just that you finally have Sollux in you arms.  “Fine...sleep a little fuckass, it’s good for you, believe it or not.”

You pull him closer, you know cuddling is not very troll like, but you really don’t give a fuck.  Sollux Captor, the most pitiable being in existence, is in your arms.  You don’t give a fuck about a lot of things right now.  You are living your romantic dream, and you are loving it.  You let sleep take you under.

==> Sollux, awake in heaven 

You’re dead.  You’re sure of it.  Or you’re dreaming a very good dream.  You pinch your arm to check both theories.  Ow.  Okay, you’re awake and in Karkat Vantas’ arms.  You can deal with this, breath, calm down, relax.  

“Morning.” Karkat whispers, tightening his grip on your body.  His voice is soft, it reminds you of how Dave talks to John.  “Now, if i would have know you would have fainted, I wouldn’t have told you yet.”

It came back to you in flash.  Karkat pities you.  _Karkat Vantas really pities you!_   He actually returns your feelings!

“KK, I...” You’re trying to say how happy you are, but he places a finger to your lips.  

“Shoosh... I know, and this is what I’m going to do about it.”  He kisses you.  **He** _kisses_ **you**.  It’s light, testing, but it’s the best thing that you’ve felt in your whole life.  Then it’s over and you want more.

You lead this time, diving into the second kiss and quickly turning it to a sloppy make-out, running your tongue through his mouth.  He’s surprised by your sudden boldness, but reacts happily.  Is that, is he... you pull back.  He is.

“What?” Karkat asked, annoyed at the abrupt stop.

“You’re purring.” You say as monotone as you can, attempting to stifle your chuckling.

“Am not!”  The noise lowers as he crosses his arms in defiance.

You burst out laughing.  “Ehehehe, you tho are!  Don’t lie, KK.  It’th adorable.”

He growls.  “I am NOT adorable.” 

You roll your eyes.  “Thorry, my bad.  It’th adora _bloodthirthty._   Happy?”

“I’m never happy.”  True.  Karkat blushes, “Unless I’m with you fuckass.”

You smile and lean down to kiss him again, not even caring about the approaching footsteps.  

“I see you’re both awake,”  Cookie walks in, carrying two trays of food.   Karkat instantly pulls back, a nervous look on his face.  “Good morning, Honey.  Are you feeling better today?”

“Good morning, Cookie.”  You say, taking one of the trays from her.  “And yeth, I am feeling better.”  

She sets the other in front of Karkat, smiling at both of you.  “Glade to hear it, dear.  And what about you Karkat?  Feeling better this morning?”

“Yeah, sure.”  Karkat said, eyeing the tray.  

Cookie laughs “Oh, you don’t need to feel any different around me!  Your friend has told me a lot about you, and I’m not one of those people who’s against Trolls.  Although, one of the doctors who’s assigned to you is, but he wont be back for a couple of days.  If all your tests go well, which they look like they will, you should be out by then.  Trust me, You’ll be lucky not to meet Jackson Hanks.”  She laughs again.  “Oh, listen to me run my mouth a mile per minute!  You boys must want some time alone.  I’ll come back in a while for those trays.”  Cookie leaves and you think for about the millionth time this month, bless that wonderful lady.

“Cookie?”  Karkat’s mouth begins to work again. “What terrible lusus names their wriggler after a human pastry?”

You roll your eyes.  “Come on, KK.  Thhe’s really nithe.  And talkth more than you do when thhe getth the chanthe.  Thhe’th been really good to me here; wouldn’t kick me out.”

Karkat looks at you, mock surprise dancing in his eyes.  “People tried to kick you out?  There are discriminating assholes even in hospitals?  Now that’s just sad.” 

“Oh, thut up and kith me again, KK.” You say before you can stop yourself.

Karkat smiles, “That, I can do.”  He kisses you, sweetly, softly, passionately.  After a few moments he pulls back, “Know what, Captor?  Out of every miserable thing that I have had to deal with my whole life, nothing was worth it.  Everything fucking sucked like Egbert’s jokes and Strider’s ‘sick beats’.  But this... I can live with this.”

“Wow.  I tolerate you too, KK.  And you better,” you chide, “ ‘cauthe you better not die on me.  Latht time wath too clothe.”  

“I’m sorry.”  He kisses you.  “I promise it won’t happen again.  I have no intentions of leaving this world.  Vriska, Terezi, and Jade all owe me money.”  He smirks.

“I thee you’ve got your prioritieth thtraight.”  You put your hand over your heart, mocking being wounded by his words.

“And you, fuckass.  You’re above all those other nooksuckers.  I won’t leave you alone again.”  Karkat’s voice is soft, gentle.  One that he only used for you, and one of rare occurrences at that.

“Thtith ith nithe, KK.  Thank you for coming back to me.”

“I wouldn’t miss you for the world, Sollux.”  Your face goes completely yellow as you swoon to his words.  Karkat is a ‘master at romance’, you knew that.  But you didn’t think he could be so _charming_ when he really tried _._ Or you’re just a huge sucker for sappy over-used romantic lines.  Probably the latter.

Fuck look at you swooning so hard, Strider would never let you hear the end of it.  Strider.  Oh yeah, there are fourteen other people who probably need to know KK’s alive...

“Hey, KK?”  You don’t want to ruin the moment, but it _is_ kind of important. “When do you want me to tell the otherth that your not dead?”

Karkat groans.  “Ugh, not soon, please.  I had a hard enough time dealing with their shit when I wasn’t even conscious!  Stupid fucking nubslurpers who never learn to fucking shut their mouths.”  You laugh, everything about Karkat is so funny, cute in a ‘manly’ way (ehehehe, nope.  but he can dream.)  “But, it would be nice just to get it over with so I can spend more time with you...”  He whispers the last part, attempting not to be to romantic.  

Wow, you never knew Karkat could be so... sweet.  It is kinda weirding you out, but you also like it.  You tell him so.

“So, you’d prefer if I was shouting and cussing you out all the time?”

“No, but it would be more predictable.  Thith... thith ith different.  But I gueth a lot hath changed.”

Karkat chuckles lightly.  “Yeah, you can say that again...  So, what has changed?”

You give him a confused look.  

“With our bag of idiots that we call friends.” Karkat clarifies.  “Not that I particularly care about those nooksuckers one way or another but I am the co-friend leader and I do like knowing what has happened but--”

“You like to keep up with the drama and gothip.  I know.  Pluth, you’re like all of ourth mother-luthuth or thomething.  Even more than Kanaya ith.”  Karkat opens his mouth to protest, but you cut him off.  “Ath for everyone, I can’t tell you much.  I wathn’t really paying that much attention to them...”

Karkat nods.  “I can understand that.  Oh well, I sure they’ll all take joy in enlightening me in every detail I’ve missed.”  His head falls down.  “Every.  Fucking.  Detail.”

You laugh. “All of the detailth.  All of them.  Yeah it’th gonna thuck for you.  They’ll all continue to ignore me in peathe, tho I’m good.”  You smirk at the troll, who is now flipping you off. “Love you too, kitten.”

“Oh GOG no!  Do not assign me one of those stupid human nick-names!”  Karkat growls, but it’s thrown to hell combined with the blush that’s befallen his cheeks.  

“Can’t help it, KK.  It fitth too well.” You start to pet his hair, a soft spot in his defenses, to prove your point.

“Does n- hey, s-stop that!!”

“Really?  Thoundth like you like it.”

“Well I don’t!”  He’s lying.  You call him on it.  

“You’re purring, KK.  You do know what that meanth, right?  You’re calm, happy, peatheful, and relackthed.  Jutht enjoy it.”

You’re pretty sure he grumbled something about “not purring” but he relaxes into your hold anyway, leaning into your body, head falling to your shoulders.  

“If you weren’t tho thhort thith wouldn’t work ath well.” You tease, continuing to play with his hair.

“Did you say something, Lispy?”

“Not a thing, Thorty.”  You smile.  This is nice; you and Karkat have always teased each other, but this is different.  This is softer, lighthearted, playful.

“I could get uthed to thith.”  You whisper, resting your head on Karkat’s.  _His sent is different._   He smells like hospital, not like the KK you’re used to.

“Took the words right from my head.”  Karkat looks up at and smiles.  And wow, your breath is stolen in a heartbeat.  With a sight so beautiful before you, you need nothing else.  Except a camera.  That would be nice.  Now you understand why Dave always carries one with him, for moments like this, moments of amazement and wonder.  Wow.

“You can stop gaping at me, Sollux.”  Were you?  Whoops.

“Nope, Thorry.  That ith a no-can-do, you look way too gorgeouth for me to even think about looking away.  Tho adorabloodthirthty.”  

He rolls his eyes at you. “You sound like Strider.”

“Take that back!”

Karkat starts to laugh, you soon follow.  It was stupid, you were stupid, but you guess that’s what love is.

 ========> Karkat, regret telling Sollux to text your ‘friends’

“Okay, KK, it’th thent.”

“What did you put?”  This was a bad idea.

Sollux shows you the text: ‘hey everyone KK ii2 awake and aliive 2o 2top on by and get all your mii22iing him 2hiit out and catchiing up done.  but two be perfectly honne2t dont do iit all at once becau2e iit really driive2 u2 both ape2hiit banana2.’ 

“Nice.  You have such a way with words.”

“I try.”  He smirks at you, a quirky expression you’ve always loved on his beautiful face.  

You punch your sappy subconscious in the face.  Twice, for Sollux’s benefit.

“KK, are you even lithening?”  Sollux’s voice drags you back to reality.

“What?”  Crap.

“I’ll take that ath a ‘No, I wathn’t lithening’.  Gog, it’th only been a couple of hourth and you’re already tuning me out.  Thank you, KK, I feel tho loved.”  Gog Sollux could really be an ass when he tries.

“Well I’m sorry that you’re stupid face with your stupid smirk is just so gog damn cute that I literally could not process any other thoughts during the time I spent looking at you.”  Here you are again, Karkat Vantas: word vomit extraordinaire.  “Maybe I could actually listen if you didn’t look so beautiful all the time.”

Sollux blushs.  “Oh, Thut up, KK.  I am not.  And unleth you want everyone who ith coming to thee you like that, you thould thtop before I kith your fathe off.”

“Is that a punishment or reward?” 

“Whatever you take it to be, darling.”  He kisses you, deep, passionate, needy.  It’s wonderful.

When he pulls away, you sigh.  “Punishment.  That was way too short to be fair.”

Sollux smiles again. “I can fixckth that.”  He kisses you again, lasting, possessive, taunting, eager, controlling.  You swear he whispers ‘mine’ when your lips finally untwist.

“Fuck Sollux, where did you learn to kiss like that?”  You know Sollux has had some romantic experience but damn.

“You don’t want to know.  Somewhere in between Aradia, Feferi, Eridan, and Dave.”

“Whoa.  Back up.  You and Strider?”  Well, you didn’t know that.  You’ve been constantly in Sollux’s life for as long as you can remember and you _always_ know what’s going on.

“Yeah, it was a short thing a long time ago.”

“Really?!  Dave, I didn’t know that!”  You snap your head up to see John and Dave standing in your doorway.  “KARKAT!  I’m so glad to see you’re okay!!”  John runs to you giving you a suffocating hug.

“ACK!  Eg-bert... Can-t bre--ath!”

“Good to have you back, Vantas.  Knew you weren’t going to leave Sollux alone.  Thanks for listening to me... for once in your life.”  Strider sets a bouquet of stargazers, roses, and a few other flowers that _definitely_ did not go together.  Was this an ‘ironic’ flower set?  ‘Cause it just looks so... _wrong._

“What?  Listened to you?” You try to pry John off you.  “Wait... that was you?  The creepy ass whispering?”  

Dave smirks at you.  “Am I mithing thomething here?  And how did you two get here tho fatht?”

“Well,” Strider starts, “Captor here has great timing, the best in fact.  We just got out of that new movie John needed to see and just happened to be walking by the flower shop that just so happens to be near the hospital when we got the--”

“You looked into the future.” John rolls his eyes.

“Babe, I’ve told you.  I can’t look into the future, that’s Rose.  I just had a good feeling about it this time.”  

“Brother-dear, we’ve been over this many times.  I can’t see into the future.  Welcome back Karkat.”  Rose and Kanaya appear from seemingly nowhere.  How does everyone get here so fast?!  

“Yes, welcome back.  We’re quite pleased that you’re okay; you really had us worried for a while there, Karkat.  Especially Sollux.” Kanaya adds.  “By the way, Sollux, you look much better today.”  

“Thankth, Kanaya.  For thending Cookie and both of you for... um... the, yeah...”  Sollux’s cheeks flair yellow. 

“Do you know when you’re getting out yet?”  John asks, finally letting you go to stand next to Dave.  

“No, but one of the nurses said it’d be soon.  I cant wai-- augh!  Jade!  Nepeta!”  Your briefly empty body is quickly replaced by two hyperactive girls.

“Karkat!  I’m so glad you’re not dead!”

“Karkitty!  I’ve missed you so much!” 

“It’s nice to see you awake, Karkat.”  Aradia and Equius enter as well.

“Holy Shit!  Did you guys not get the message not to come all at the same time!”  You choke out between strangling hugs.

“Hehehehehehe, you should have known better Karkles.  We all love you too much to let you go.”  Terezi cackles joining the newly formed party.

“Aaaannnnd we all have slight anger towards you, so we simply just couldn’t afford not to annoy you some more~!” Vriska adds, pulling the girls off of you to kiss your forehead.   “Missed you, oh fearless leader.”

Terezi promptly licks your face, then your moirail is all over you proclaiming you a real miracle.  “Fucking magic, best friend.”  

The room is way too crowed for comfort.  Out of the corner of your vision you see Travos smile at you and Eridan and Feferi slip in, the latter coming over to see you.

“Karkat!  You’re really awake!  This is so--EXCITING!!” 

Everyone batters you with information at once, not realizing that you can’t actually hear everyone if they’re all talking at once.  Sollux, as he predicted, is sitting in the corner being ignored by everyone in the room.  He has his legs pulled up, compacting his thin frame into the box like chair.  You don’t think he minds, but it was starting to bother you.

“Can I have I quick moment to ask a question before all of you continue to smother me with the blanket that is the amount of words spewing from your mouths with out pause?”  You snap suddenly, startlingly a few of the room’s occupants. Everyone falls silence.  “Which ones of you took it upon your selves to make sure Captor was actually still alive while I was out of it?” 

“That would be Aradia, Feferi, and I.” Kanaya answers. “I think Dave also brought him food every once in a while.”

“Well then, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank you.”

“Oh my god, Karkat actually apologized.” Strider chides. “What has the world come too?”

“Go fuck yourself, Strider.”

“Naw, I got John for that.” He smirks in that way that just makes you want to smack his stupid little face.

“Dave!!  No!!”  John’s face was priceless, causing laugher of every variety to bounce around the room.

“What, Karkat?  You didn’t think we’d let him die on us, did you?” Aradia chuckles in her strange hollow way.

“No, I’m just thankful that some of you grubfucks were thinking clear enough to take care of the one who wasn’t.”  You are not going to divulge your emotions them.  Nope. 

“Hehehehehe... What ever you say, Karkles.” 

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same way: nonsense chatter and laughter.  You’re actually... pretty... happy, strangely enough.  You apparently ‘missed’ everyone.  Wow,  guess the old human saying... oh, how does it go?  “You never know what you love until it’s gone?”  Close enough. Anyhow, it is true.  You are in a pretty good mood by the time visiting hours are over.  Your friends trickle out, wishes of getting out soon and promises of visiting again or having a party being called your way.  Then it’s just you and Sollux again.

“Hey.”  He speaks to you for the first time in at least six hours.

“Hey yourself.” You answer. “Why don’t we just kick the chitchat and you can come over here and kiss me.”  You blush at your words.  You didn’t mean to say that, you kinda just thought aloud.

He smiles, “I’ve been waiting to do thith all day.” and comes over to do just that.

Oh, yes.  You are very happy right now.  

 ========> Karkat, two days later

“Fuck yes!  I get to blow this shit hole!” You shout as the doctor guy who you don’t actually care enough about to remember his name tells you you’re free to leave.

“Nithe, KK.  Real Thmooth.”  Sollux says while sending out the message to all of your friends.

You don’t know why they even insisted on keeping you here for two extra days, seeing how you were fine on the first.  The only person who’s improved by the extended stay has been Sollux.  He is clean, happier, and has rediscovered, yet again, that food and sleep are actually good for you.  You pointed this out yesterday and got a magazine launched at your face.  It was worth it.

An hour brings you, now fully clothed and cleaned, and Captor outside after signing the release forms.  And _holy fuck the sun feels amazing_.  Being a Troll, this wasn’t the first thought you would think you’d have, but it is.  This new word both groups created had some pretty cool advantages, like a sun that wasn’t going to fry you in an instant like Alternia’s.

“This is actually pretty fucking awesome.”  You say, enjoying the rays for the first time in three months.  “Do you ever have this experience, Captor, after not coming out of your hive for days?”

“No, but I’ve never given it much thought.  And I wath never in my hive for three monthhth.” Sollux lightly hugs you, not to disturb your bliss.

The two of you walk in silence.  Half of you’re friends offered to come pick you up, but let’s just say there was no way in the deepest pits of hell you are going near one of those vehicles any time soon.  At your denial, Sollux pointed out that you were walking when you were hit not driving. (“No, I was saving your sorry ass.” “Yeah, cauthe you wouldn’t let any harm come to my atthh while you draw breath.”)

“You do know we’re walking over four mileth to get to your apartment, right?”

“Yep.”  You smirk at him, “Exercise is good for you, Sollux.  Haven’t you been listening to John?”

“You actually have?” Sollux states in mock disbelief. “That’th a firtht.”

“That is not as surprising as you going out with _Strider_ once.”  You tease.  “And just when I thought I knew everything about you, you still had some unknown trick up your sleeve, like some secretive human magician- something John would do.”  

He laughs, “Well I’ve got thomething elthe up my thleeve KK.  But it’th thill a thurprithe.”

“Really?  You’re going to keep something from me, Honey?"

He kicks you lightly for picking up that nurse’s pet name. “Not my thurprithe.  I jutht know it will happen, _Kitty-Kat_.”

“Fuck you.”

Sollux laughs “Nah, not here, to many people.”  You blush.  “Unleth you’re into that thort of thing.”  

“NO!” You shout, lightly smacking him in the arm.  Gog some times you hate his wit... well, only when he uses it to out wit you...

Which is way to often.

“Ehehehehehe... no need to get tho feithty, KK.”  

“I can be all the fucking feisty I want to be when you’re keeping secretes and twisting my words around!”

“Ehehehehehe... tho cute, KK.  Tho cute.”  Sollux taunts.  You know he’s saying it to irk you.  And damn you if it doesn’t work.

“I am not cu-”

“Oh yeth, ‘Adorabloodthirthy’.  Thorry, my bad.  I jutht can’t remember you’re fanthy ath name for you when you’re being tho adorable and fluthtered.”  

That bastard.  

“KK, where are we going.”  It’s not a question.

“Home, douchemuffen.”  You snap.

“Then thhouldn’t we have made that right back there?”

“What?” You look up at the road sign, Hussie Drive, one block past your street, Zodiac Avenue.  “Fuck, okay yeah.”  You turn around.

“Glad I pointed that out?”  Sollux chides.

“Fuck yes.  No one goes on Hussie Drive and comes back alive.”  

“You’re making that up.”

“No I’m not.  I’m exaggerating, Sollux.  There’s a difference.”  He rolls his eyes.

“What ever you thay, darling.  Though I have to agree that guy that liveth there ith pretty creepy.”

“Damn straight.”

You both stop talking as you reach your... hive-home thing.  It was still a strange blend to you, being both Troll and Human like.  You fight with the keys to get the door open to--

“SURPRISE!!!!!” Fourteen voices shout at you.

“What--”  You’re speechless.  Every inch of your hive is covered in the most colorful and excessive array of random decorations you’ve ever seen.  Cake, gifts, music, everything is set out and amidst it all is a bright red banner, grey letter screaming **_WELCOME HOME, KARKAT!_**   You’re going to start crying if this keeps up.

“Welcome back, Karkitty!  Do you like it?”  Nepeta pounces into your arms.  “Jade and I worked extra hard to make it purrfect!”

This is what they were talking about!  Gog, how could you not have guessed?

“It’s, this is, wow...” _This is the first time I’ve felt truly loved by my friends._

“Hey!” John calls. “I think we did it guys!  We stunned Karkat into silence!”   

Laughter circles around you along with a pair of thin arms.  “We mithed you, Karkat.”

You’re definitely not crying.  Nope, no tears from Karkat Vantas, and you will challenge anyone who begs to differ.

“Hey, isn’t this supposed to be a party?” Strider doesn’t give anyone time to respond before music is flowing from the speaker system.  

“Damn!  We did awesome, Nepeta!”  Jade and her accomplice high-five.  

People flood around you and it’s your hospital room all over again.  Laughter, talking, dancing, jokes, the occasional kiss with Sollux.  Everything is perfect, nothing could make you happier. 

 ========> Karkat, Fastforward

The party extends into the next day, ending when mostly everyone has fallen asleep in various places in your house.  (And you mean various.  You just saw Nepeta in your clothing dryer.)

You slide around the rooms carefully picking up garbage, allowing the obsessive cleaning part of you out for once.  

“KK, where thould I put thethe?”  Sollux whispers, holding out yours and his matching Lalonde-Maryam made sweaters.  

“Eh, just in my room.  You can take yours home tomorrow.”  

“Alright.”  You expect him to leave, but he doesn’t move.  “Tho, are you going to be long?”  He doesn’t offer to help.  Anyone else would, but Sollux knows that you have to clean everything yourself or you’ll just redo it later.

“No, in fact I’m done now.”  He raises an eyebrow at you.  “If I have to chose between cleaning and my matesprite, the fuck do you think I’d pick?” 

Sollux laughs lightly, before pulling you into a tight hug.  “I’m tho glad you’re back KK.  Thothe dayth of thilenthe were killing me.”

You smile and pull him down for a light kiss.  “Me too, Sollux, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> * At this point while I was writing the story (by hand) my friends engaged me in conversation. When I came back to my paper, I had "You _____" and no idea what I was going to write. I told them this, and one of my friends, lovely guy named Austin, said "Throw Daggers at the guy in the coma!!" So to be random, at this point a command would be (Austin==> Throw daggers at friend in coma). I promised him I'd put this on here somewhere so, yeah*


End file.
